Talk:Tonkor/@comment-187.221.255.173-20161124152912/@comment-1348475-20161125000251
>1.- then the game will be less fun for some people. Just beacuse they want to please the never ending complaining part of the comunity. Seriously, some people just keep bitching about everything, they always have something to bitch about. And we know that is true. Keyword on some. DE, or really any developer today, will never have a game that will please everyone. Any major change in a game will always have one side that likes it, one that's neutral, and another one that hates it. I'm on the "balance every OP thing in the game so people would actually play the game instead of treating it as a glorified screen saver" side. >2.- That is completly your point of view, which not all people share. Don't think that because you think that, other persons will think that too. Other people have lots of fun pressing 4 and insta killing everything. Or smashing an entire map with symulor. Why they have to take away the fun of those persons just to please a part of the community? It should be a matter of choice. DE isn't out to please everyone, they're pleasing the majority. Infact, any game developer knows any major change they propose will always divide their playerbase. The guiding factor about any changes they make are numbers; who's the majority and minority. The people complaining about these are in the majority and even DE is leaning on the side of balancing difficulty and power, if Mirage's infamous prism blind nerf wasn't indication enough. >You want to empty2 magazines of a weapon killing a bombard, and take 1 hour to complete 1 mission because you find that fun? That's perfect, you can do that if that's your choice. My radioactive Braton Prime (mind you, a slash-based weapon) can kill a LV100 bombard within 1 magazine (provided you don't miss) and I've yet to play a single, non-endless mission that takes over an hour (I mean I've tried soloing sortie bosses, and even they only take less than 30 minutes). What're you even talking about? >I respect your play style. DE and you should respect my choice of using tonkor or ash prime's OP 4. You do know that a video game can't have something that overpowered forever, right? (well, atleast a successful one) >3.- I'm just lazy? No i just sometimes get tired of farming and poping radant relics a whole week without positive results. That's how the game is. I get it. But again, that is a matter of choice. Besides, i don't play the fucking game to work! It is not a chore to me! I have work and school for that. I play to have fun and yes!! i play to be lazy! so what? Then stop playing this game and play something else. Obviously you've reached the burnout point where you're playing this game as a chore instead of a fun pastime. Besides, I'm working 40 hours a week and I still can get what I need without heavily relying on cheese.